Trailblazer
The Traiblazer was a space station orbiting one of the Lagrange points since 20XX. It was founded by an enigmatic magnate whose only objective was to see how far science could reach. The reason why he wanted to make such ambitious project outside Earth was simple: to avoid being inspected by Earth's laws. That was also a mean of protecting Earth from a catastrophe should one of the experiments go wrong. 'Story' In the beginning, only a few scientists were brought to make their experiments there, but the mystery surrounding the place soon attracted several curious and wise brains who wanted to go off the boundaries, thus the Trailblazer society grew through the decades. There was but one rule: the experiments needed to guarantee the integrity of the space station. Avoiding that, many things that would never be explored on Earth have been researched. There was no barrier, no morality. The scientists from the Trailblazer managed to create organic robots and even quasi-sentient nanomachines, according to Dr. Seigen, who supposedly travelled back to Earth to treat a severe illness six months before the station was destroyed. 'The tragedy' ' Cosmos', a powerful being whose origins are still unknown, used to help capturing exotic asteroids, until one day it used its powers to crumble the station. Before the collapse, some of the creations of the Trailblazer were sent to Earth inside escape pods, but somehow Cosmos managed to disturb their trajectories, causing most of them never to be seen again. Some may have crashed on the Moon or set to be stray in the space. Dr. Seigen lost all his colleagues and his masterpiece, Omicron. Seigen told Dr. Henry Snacman that the material he used for his unique capability came from the outer space, probably from one of the exotic meteoroids, so it was impossible for him to ever try building him again. That story is only known by a few people and influenced heavily on Seigen's politics after he became the director of the Research and Development of Reploids Bureau. There might be more information about the space station still to be revealed. Trivia *Saturn frequently says Paragos 0 is the one who will trail the path ''as a reference to what the Trailblazer represents. *The Trailblazer was the theme of a level made by the author ''Lord Saturn to the Make a Good Mega Man Level 2 contest, but the level was never submited due to personal problems and gimmicks in the puzzles breaking with an update on the devkit. The first and last versions of the level are available for download. The level portraits a scenario in which Cosmos went berserk a century before, presumably due to a'' strange energy ''sent by Dr. Wily consuming him. The scientists managed to trap Cosmos inside a room, but he got control over a replica of Gravity Man and was using it to break free, and so Mega Man is called by an anonymous person to defeat it and neutralize Cosmos. Category:Glossary Category:Locations Category:Factions